Jenni's adventure!
by Leaffrost101
Summary: When Jennifer Golden was playing Skylanders she never thought she would get sucked into a portal and find out she is a portal master. Join her on her journey through Skylands to defeat Kaos and save Skylands
1. The portal

Chapter 1: The Portal

My name is Jennifer Golden but, most of my friends just call me Jenni. I had just turned 14 I have golden brown hair that reaches to the middle of my back. I have Brown eyes, I am wearing what I normally wear which consists of a T-shirt and jeans, I hate wearing skirts, high heels, dresses anything of the sort. I consider myself a Tomboy which is understandable since I love playing video games, and I am even on a Baseball team, what I love doing to do most of my time is to play my new game called Skylanders.

I have already gotten to the part where you face the Chompy Mage. So far my favorite Skylanders are Cynder and Flashwing, I had just beaten the Chompy Mage,

"Yes! I finally beat him!"

"Stop yelling!"

That was my older brother. He was really angry because i had used the tv for an extra hour. But hey who could blame me the Wii just shut down on me so I had to start the level all over again.

"We'll i'm sorry but it's the Wii's fault. You could of had it much sooner if it didn't shut down!"

I had to say something about it.

"Yeah, whatever are you done now? Cause you have been on for three hours."

He is very impatient which I do not understand

"Yeah, i'm done you can use it now."

"Finally."

I left the room after that we have a strong dislike for all the shows we watch so if he is picking some thing i'm normally in there playing on my Ipod or in my room doing what ever comes to mind.

Of course I put all my Skylanders in there special box, I had lost the lid so it is always open. I had just sat down when my cat ,Midnight, jumped up. She is black with bright green eyes but if the sun hits her just right she has some brown on her.

"Hello Midnight it's great to see you too."

I normally play my Dsi to pass the time but, that one is not very good I've had that thing for four years, there are plenty of reasons why I would like to have a new one for one thing it won't last one second without the charger. So I decided to watch Mysteries at the Museum. I had just finished an episode when I hear this buzzing sound, curious as I was went to investigate before I had even set my feet onto the floor a portal opened up!

It started sucking me in to stay where I was, I grabbed my bed but, I made the mistake of grabbing the covers so instead of staying in my room, I was sucked into the portal.


	2. Eon's gift

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a month since I updated but I hope you like this chapter. Oh and BTW in this story things will be a little different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skylanders giants!**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

I woke up with a very painful headache.

"Ugh, Where am I?"

As I looked around I could only see white.

"You're finally here."

"Who's there?"

I kept looking around but didn't see anyone. I was about to call out again when the voice started to speak.

"Welcome young Portalmaster."

"Portalmaster?"

Suddenly a head appeared in front of me. It was a man with an elderly appearance to him, he had a long beard that's was as white as snow, he also had a helmet with five horns on it. But the most noticeable feature on him, was his eyes. They were a bright blue and hold an archive of knowledge in them.

"My name is Eon."

"My name is Jenni."

he chuckled and said

"I know all about you, Jenni. And all about the great power you possess."

I just looked at him in confusion.

"What power?"

"I can understand your confusion. Especially since you didn't have the item for you to activate it."

"What type of item is it? It's not big is it?"

"No, don't worry it's something you'll be familiar with."

Something started to fade into view. It had a silver chain on it with a heart on the bottom, the bottom of the heart curved to the left slightly and the middle had a cross. I couldn't believe it, When I was younger I had the same necklace. But lost it when I went on vacation, I was upset when I lost it because it was the only thing left from my grandfather when he passed.

"H-How did you get this?"

I had tears in my eyes, it's been six years since I saw it last so I was eight at the time.

"When you lost it I found it and kept it with me. I knew you would be upset when you lost it since your grandfather passed away. Now you can have it back after six long years."

I held out my hand and the necklace fell into my palm. I then put it around my neck, but the strangest thing happened. It started to glow and I felt so much power within it. I felt the heat of fire, the strength of earth, and much more.

"What is this power?"

"It's the power of the eight elements of Skylands."

"Skylands! It's real?!"

"Yes, and so much more. That necklace will let you transform into the Skylanders!"

"So that power I felt was the Skylanders power?"

"Correct! And to answer your next question, just think or say the Skylanders name and you'll become that Skylander."

"Thank you so much!"

Eon smiled at me.

"Your welcome Jenni, now it's time that you go meet Flynn and Cali."

"Alright!"

Everything started to fade and just before I blacked out I heard Eon's voice one last time.

"Good luck, Jenni. I will guide you every step of the way."

**Hey, everyone! I hope you liked it, and the idea that I put in there about being able to transform into the Skylanders. Just review and let me know what you think about the idea! This is Leaffrost101 signing off!**


	3. The Adventure begins!

**Hi Everyone! Okay for this chapter i'm planing for it to be longer than the other chapters. So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skylanders Giants, I only own my OC Jennifer Golden.**

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins!**

I woke up on an island in the sky, the island didn't have much on it except some flowers, trees, and some ruins. As I got up and looked around, I noticed that no body was there except me.

"Okay, so Eon just dropped me off on some Island?" I wondered aloud

Then I noticed something off in the distance, as it came closer I recognized it as the Dread-Yacht. The Dread-yacht was a sickening sea-green, it had tires at the front of the ship, it also had a door on one side of it that you couldn't get into without almost falling off. It had a pale, pale brown sail on top of it and also on the back of it.

It pulled up to the island and dropped down a ramp, right behind the ramp stood Flynn. He was wearing his usual attire which consisted of a pair of brown gloves, a brown jacket, a pair of goggles and a pilots hat, and his outfit was completed with a red scarf.

"Are you the portalmaster?" he asked

"Um, yeah. I guess so."

He then turned to the ship and yelled

"Cali, I told you i'd find her! Come out here!"

When Flynn finished Cali stepped out, she also had her regular outfit, consisting of brown gloves, brown shoes with with bright brown laces. She also had pale brown pants, tan shirt, and a red bandanna. She then rolled her eyes at Flynn and spoke in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah you "found" her."

"Well, yeah I found her. Being Skylands most amazing pilot, i'm also Skylands most amazing spotter!"

"Ugh, really? a Spotter?"

I just smiled at them awkwardly and said.

"Um, still here guys."

Cali turned to me with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. Oh I never introduced myself did I? The names Cali."

I held out my hand and introduced myself

"My names Jennifer. But please call me Jenni, it's nice to meet you Cali!"

"Likewise." Cali said smiling while taking my hand and shaking it

Flynn came up and I believe was making an effort to be polite

"Well, my name is Flynn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Flynn."

"So shouldn't there be one or two Sklanders with you?" he asked

I gave him a blank look. I should have known one of them was bound to ask that question, I didn't know how to explain the process.

"Uhhhh, you'll have to see it for yourselves. If there were any enemies around i'd gladly show you."

And just when I spoke those words, a portal appeared spitting out several Chompies in such a way that it startled all of us.

_"Ok, it's like this world is actually going with me."_

_"That's because it is."_

_"Eon? Did you send those Chompies?"_

_"Yes, just show them how it works and they'll understand."_

_"Thank you, Eon!"_

_"It's no problem, now you should defeat the Chompies."_

_"Oh, right!"_

The Chompies were small creatures, with short arms and legs. Their eyes were small and black and looked liked they were on short stalks. The only frightening thing about them was their teeth, their teeth were long and sharp. It didn't matter if their mouths were closed or not, their teeth still showed.

"We'll I guess you could show us now." Cali suggested

I just looked back at her and said

"I guess your right."

As the Chompies charged at us, I focused all my energy and thought about a Skylander that would take care of these Chompies. My necklace glowed and I was surrounded in a ball of blue light. I felt wings sprout from my back, a horn grow from my head, and long ears. I could also feel myself shrink and lower to the ground while my arms and legs got smaller and grow claws at the end. When the light faded I looked much different I had changed to one of my favorite Skylanders, Whirlwind. When I looked back at Cali and Flynn I could tell they were shocked by their faces and I struggled to stifle a snicker. I turned to the Chompies and yelled.

"You are about to be in a world of pain!"

I jumped from the ground and started to flap my wings. I flew over the Chompies and gathered energy into my horn. I then shot out a rainbow from it which hit a couple of them leaving only four left. I then flapped my wings hard and released a black cloud which hit the rest of them. I landed in front of Cali and Flynn.

"Do understand why there are no Skylanders with me now?" I asked them

"Oh yeah, big time. We'll anyway we should get on the ship before more of those things show up." Flynn stated

I rolled my eyes at him "Alright let's go."

All three of us got onto the Dread-yacht and wen't up the stairs towards the helm. Flynn turned to me.

"You can relax we have about a day until we reach our destination, we need to pick up a couple of parts in the morning."

I let myself collapse and looked at myself. I now had blue feathers and what looked like scales on my chest and underbelly. My wings and tail were also blue except white at the tips. I then looked at myself in a puddle and saw that I had a horn that was purple at the bottom, and bronze at the top. I also had some bright blue studs on my head and went all the way to my tail. But what really got my attention was my eyes, there were three circles. the first one is dark blue, the second one sky blue and the last one, my pupil, black.

"Wow. So this is what I look like now." I whispered

"I was shocked when you changed form."

When Cali spoke I literally jumped ten feet into the air, with the help of my wings of course. When I landed, I gave her a glare.

"Cali, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry about that but I came to show you to our room."

"Did you say "our" room?"

"Yep, we'll be sharing a room together. Come on follow me."

I got up and followed her down the stairs to a door, which Cali opened. Before I wen't in I changed back to my real form. Mine and Cali's room was very interesting. There were all sorts of things in there, what caught my eye was a machine that was pale gray in color had four slots and one bulb. I turned to Cali.

"What is this?" I asked her

"That's a luck O' tron. You're supposed to put in lucky wheels, but I don't know where they are."

"I could look for them while were traveling, if you want."

"That would be great thanks! We'll here's your bed."

I looked at my bed it was a bunk bed actually. Cali was pointing toward the top one, most people probably argue which bed they wanted. But I didn't care I actually like the top better than the bottom. I climbed the ladder and sat on the bed, I looked down at Cali and smiled.

"Thanks Cal."

"Cal?"

"I hope you don't mind but I kinda gave you a nickname. If you don't like it I won't call you that."

She shook her head.

"No. You can call me that, just don't call me that in front of Flynn. He might get ideas."

"No problem! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight"

I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes and thought about today.

_"Everyone is really nice. Although I do miss my family, I wonder how they're doing._

I couldn't think about it any more because I fell asleep soon after.

**Authors note:**

**I told you it would be longer! But right now I wan't to give credit to my friend Starrynight173 and her amazing stories. one of them is Gates to infinity and a one shot. We'll until next time I say later to all of you!**

**P.S. Please review if you have any questions please PM me. Also please vote on my poll.**


	4. Junkyard Isles Part 1

**That's right, i'm back! And it's time to do the story. But first i'd like to say thank you to all my readers who has reviewed, and I would like to thank them for giving me their input. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skylanders Giants. I only own my OC Jenni.**

**Chapter 4: Junkyard Isles Part 1**

After me and Cali woke up, we wen't up to the helm to talk to Flynn.

"Alright, before we can go and look for that hermity fella. We need to pick up a couple of parts."

Flynn then sharply turned the ship, slamming into the dock and sending a poor mabu flying.

"Jenni, I need you to get the most important thing. Now i'd get it myself but because of a "misunderstanding" I'm not really allowed to set foot on this island"

_"Yeah, a misunderstanding. You sent a mabu flying probably off the island."_I think to myself

"Sure i'll get it." I said while rolling my eyes

Cali then patted me on the back, and I turned to look at her seeing she has a thumbs up.

"Hey, good luck out there."

"Thanks Cali. And don't worry, i'll be careful." I said as I walked to the ramp that connected the ship with the island.

I stood there and thought of a Skylander. Then I was surrounded in a ball of purple light, as wings grew out of my back and a tail form. I lowered to the ground as my arms and legs went to the same angle as Whirlwinds, and grow claws while something clamps around my two front legs and neck. My head then narrowed as six horns grew out. When I looked at myself I saw that I have purple scales all over my body, except for a part of my chest. I looked at my tail and wings and saw a blade at the end of my tail and wings. My legs had what looked like metal braces with spikes, while my neck had one too. I had bright blue eyes and six silver horns on my head, and a strange mark on my forehead. I swelled with pride, I was now Cynder the dragon!

I ran onto the island and charged at the enemies waiting for me. There was a Root Runner and a Bark Demon. The Root Runner is dark purple with blue dots, it also was pointed at the bottom and had many bristles around the middle. The other thing it also had is what looked like teeth at the top, and it was spitting out Chompies. The Bark Demon has two white horns on its head is brown on the bottom half and a light green at the top, it has four legs and two arms that have clubs at the ends with spikes. it also have a mouth with at least four long, sharp teeth.

I ran to the Root Runner and started shooting black lightning at it, while hitting Chompies in the process. Once the Chompies and Root Runner were gone I felt searing pain on my stomach while being launched into the air. As I was falling, I remembered my wings, and opened them out while heading to the Bark Demon. As it was about to slam me with its clubbed arms, I wen't into the ground releasing ghosts behind me. The ghosts attacked ferociously defeating it in a few seconds.

When the Bark Demon was gone I looked back and saw a gate with a giant Keyhole in the middle.

_"So I need a key?" _I thought to myself

I started to look around the area. When I couldn't find it on the ground, I decided to look in the trees. I lifted myself off the ground and flew to a nearby tree, as I looked through the tree, I found the key on a branch. I picked up the key with my paws and inserted it into the slot. The gate flew open, and when it did I saw a mabu surrounded by some Drow. The Drow were pointing their weapons at the poor mabu, I soon let out a shout.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!"

The Drow looked at me, and I froze from their stare. The Drow had piercing white eyes that seemed to look into my soul. I looked away and charged at them, the mabu took his chance and fled to what I presumed to be his house. At the last moment before the Drow got to me, I took off into the air and flew high above them.

**(Drow P.O.V.)**

Where was that dragon? She interrupted us by shouting, then took off and left? As we started looking for her, I noticed a shadow following one of my allies every move. Then black lightning fell from the sky and struck him, after that he fell to the ground and disappeared in front of my eyes. Soon more of my allies fell to the same fate until I was the only one left. The dragon came down and landed in front of me. I raised up my weapon and spoke in English, as I could tell that was her language when she yelled, with a demanding tone.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

She spoke with a calm voice, but her eyes sparked with anger.

"I want you to stop hurting the mabu."

I smirked, even though she couldn't see it, because I had some cloth covering my mouth.

"Why should we? They are so weak and pathetic! The Drow were here first, we don't want them here!"

"I can understand your anger, even though I didn't have to go through the same thing. But wouldn't it be better if you worked with them? Even though you were here first? It would cause more pain if both of you kept fighting, Your friends would still be here if you weren't fighting them."

As I thought about it, I realized she was right. There was no point in fighting, and my allies- no, friends would still be here if we weren't picking on that mabu. I lowered my weapon and looked at the dragon, she extended her paw to see if I would seal the deal and stop messing with the mabu. I hesitantly raised my arm and grabbed her paw shaking it. The dragon smiled.

"The names Jenni and thank you, i'm glad the mabu can now be safe." Jenni said

I frowned she needed to know their were two other islands with Drow.

"I'm afraid your wrong. they're are two other islands with Drow, i'm not the leader of all the Drow, just this one. You will have to go to the other islands and deal with them. But, I must warn you they are really stubborn."

" Okay, thank you for the warning. Now I must be going." She then turned around and started running

_"She is meant for something great. I just know it." _I then turned and walked to my village to tell them the news.

** (Jenni's P.O.V.)**

I returned to the Dread-Yacht with what looks like an old music player. Flynn did a fist to the air when he saw it.

"OH YEAH! Now its finally a road trip!"

He then turned it on and the machine blared music, while me and Cali gave him half angry half confused faces.

"Your kidding, right?" I asked him

"This is what we came here to get?" Cali asked

"You both are right, time to get serious. Look our engine is currently just a family of raccoon's. And that's probably not a good thing right? luckily I know a guy who can sell us a real one."

"So what your telling us is that this ship has been running on raccoon power?" I asked

"ANGRY raccoon power to be exact. Better not tell the little critters they're being replaced, they won't like that. Now let's head over there."

"Flynn, I don't think Jenni can go through another round for today, plus its night." objected Cali

Normally I would object to that statement, but I didn't have the energy to. Cali was right I couldn't go for another round on that day, the Bark Demon and Drow took a lot of my energy. I had already changed back to my real form and was almost ready to collapse from exhaustion.

"Jenni needs to rest for tomorrow. Come on Jenni let's go."

Cali led me to our room and left me to get some rest. The moment I hit the bed I fell asleep.

**Alright I thought that was a great chapter. But I wasn't so sure about the part with the Drow, and I know that I skipped ahead a bit to the next island and that was a pure accident. Also I posted a poll on my page I would like to know what should happen later in the story. Oh yeah I was asked a question by someone and my answer to that question is no to the last two questions mostly because I wasn't planing to do a crossover but i'll think about. And I won't be adding the new swap force characters because I won't be able to afford the game. Also I wasn't even thinking about the show at the time I wrote that chapter.**

**P.S. Please review I like to know what your thinking about the story.**


	5. Do I have to?

**Annnnnd i'm back! In this chapter Jenni will be dealing with the- (slaps mouth)**

**Jenni: You better not spoil it!**

**Leaf: Don't worry I won't spoil anything!**

**Jenni: You almost did just a second ago!**

**Leaf: Uhhhhhhhhhh. ON WITH THE STORY, JENNI DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Jenni: (sighs) Alright. Leaf doesn't own Skylanders Giants, she only owns me.**

**Chapter 5: Do I Have to?**

I woke up to Cali shaking me awake with an urgent look on her face. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked at her with a concerned expression on my face.

"Cali? Is something wrong?" I asked her

"Yes, you have some visitors on board. And they mean business."

I Quickly got ready and raced outside onto the deck of the Dread-Yacht only to see about twenty Drow standing around. One stuck out because he has glowing blood red eyes while the other's have piercing white. When he saw me he got up and looked at me with what looked like a mix between hatred and anger. He pointed his knife like lance at me and spoke with a menacing voice.

"Are you Jenni?" he asked me

"Yes, why do you need to ask?" I asked while stepping away

He looked me up and down and narrowed his eyes. "I was told you were a dragon. Not a human!"

I stepped away from fear while he took a step towards me. Hoping he wouldn't slice me with his weapon, I spoke with a voice riddled with fear.

"Who are you? And w-what d-d you want?"

"My name is Slash and i'm the leader of the Blood tribe. I was sent a message from the leader of the Ice tribe. The message said that his tribe will be abandoning some of our traditions, saying that they are "cruel to the Mabu". The Ice tribe also have decided to stop helping us when it comes to punishing the Mabu"

"So?"

Slash then drove his lance into the floor, and if possible spoke with more anger than before.

"Is this a joke to you?! Because of you the Ice tribe will not be helping us during the Winter! They are the only ones who can provide enough food for the three tribes during that time! Not only that they refuse to participate in the once a year ceremony where the young ones show the're ready to join the rest of us by showing they can punish a Mabu."

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't do anything about their decision."

"No. You are right about that, you can't do anything about their choice. But we aren't here to tell you to change their to change their minds, you may not be a Mabu but you can be punished like one."

My confusion at what he said quickly changed to fear right when Slash launched himself at me and hit the side of my head with the blunt end of his lance, knocking me to the ground. The last thing I saw before I blacked out were Cali and Flynn rushing to save me, but instead being blocked away from me by several Drow.

**SOME TIME LATER**

I woke up on a hard, dusty ground, I sat up clutching my head in pain while taking in my surroundings. I'm in a cave with bars at the entrance to it, the cave didn't have anything in it, except if you count some patches of grass to be something. A shadow soon fell over me and when I looked up I saw Slash looking down at me through narrowed blood red eyes.

"So your awake?" he asked me

"Yes. Where am I anyway?"

"You are in our cell for Mabu about to fight in the arena."

"So this is how you punish Mabu? By forcing them to fight in a arena?"

"Yes."

"That's just cruel."

"It may be to you. But to us it shows our strength. Now get up, you are about to go to the arena."

Slash left and a few minutes later a pair of Drow came by and opened the cell and guided me into an arena surrounded by walls about ten feet tall with Drow looking down into the arena. And when I looked up I saw Slash on a ledge looking down at me with an evil smirk on his face. Slash raised his arm and snapped his fingers and right after that everyone in the arena became quiet, when everyone was quiet Slash spoke in a loud voice so that everyone could hear him.

"We are here to see the demise of a young human who has made the Ice tribe abandon some of our traditions, including our once a year ceremony for the young ones. She will be punished like a Mabu for what she did. For her punishment she will be facing our most elite warrior, Sharp"

Slash snapped his fingers again and a Drow jumped down from the top of the wall near Slash. The Drow looked up at me with glowing orange eyes and spoke in a voice that sounded a little distorted with a hint of a snarl in it.

"I am Sharp, the most elite warrior in the Blood tribe next to our leader Slash. You shouldn't have even come here, it's because of your mistake that you are here. And Slash has decided your punishment will be a fight against me."

He launched himself at me and I jumped out of the way, but not before he scratched my leg causing some blood to run down my leg. I winced but soon after that I tensed my limbs and a fiery red ball of light enveloped me. Large wings sprouted from my back and a tail did also, I lowered to the ground and felt my legs grow skinny along with my neck. Horns grew from the bottom of my neck to the top of my head, my lips turned into a beak while the light faded. I was now mostly red with yellow feet and brown claws, I have a large feathery tail and wings both of them being red and changing to yellow towards the tips. I have yellow horns from the bottom of my neck to the top of my neck, my eyes are surrounded by dark blue feathers and my eyes are red with a rim of yellow surrounding my pupil.

I looked up at Slash and saw him staring down at me with a face filled with rage.

"So that is why you weren't a dragon when we took you, you could transform into a dragon and much more. Not only that but when you transform your wounds heal." said Slash

I looked at the leg that Sharp had cut and saw that it had healed like Slash had said. I looked at him with a look of triumph, and spread my wings out to fly, until I felt ropes tighten around my legs, body, neck, and my wings. Drow were around me pulling on the ropes and tying them down onto the arena floor, I struggled to get free from the ropes only to get pulled down again.

"You won't be getting away from me. You will be staying here until you have been punished." he shouted at me

"Is this honorable to you? Tying me down to the point where I can't fight?" I asked

"There is no such thing as honor here. If you are in the Drow arena, you will fight by our rules!"

Slash snapped his fingers once again and Sharp lunged at me cutting my wing and making me let out a roar of pain. Sharp continued to cut my wings up to the point where i'm panting for breath and lying on the ground in extreme pain. It even hurt to just open my eyes and look at Sharp and Slash, who had joined Sharp to torture me. They looked down at me with smug looks on their faces and triumph in their eyes. Slash planted his foot on my neck and spoke with a sneer.

"You have been punished, but you will remain here until further notice." He told me

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Guards! Take her to her cell, I don't want to see her again today."

The guards untied me from the ropes and dragged me to my cell. When we were finally there, they opened the cell and tossed me in and then slammed it shut. They looked at me with smug looks on their faces and soon walked away to leave me with my thoughts.

_"This has been the worst day ever..."_ That was my last thought before I blacked out


End file.
